Prologue to a Legend
by KidGoku13
Summary: -OoT- Even though Link was born under a special constelation and is blessed by the goddesses, he was a normal child at one point. Follow his life before his adventure began.
1. Before the Beginning

Chapter 1;

Before the Beginning

Everyone knows the story of the Hero of Time...the boy who trekked back and forth through time itself to save Hyrule from Ganondorf's grasp. However, not many know of his past...

The purpose of this story is to tell of his past...for no one is born a hero. When one is born, they are born as a person...no matter how great a quest fate has in store for them.

In this regard, we shall start just before the Hero of Time was born. Prepare to embark on a journey of smiles, frowns, and more...

He was a knight, and one of the best, for that matter. His name was Raven, and he was highly favored by the King.

Raven, his wife Robin, and her mother Josephine, all lived in a manor that was given to them by said king. But that is just a minor detail.

The major thing right now in life for Raven and Robin was they were soon going to be parents. And quite ready for it, they were...it took many attempts for Robin to get pregnant, so they were especially thankful for the child they would soon be receiving.

When Raven was not at the castle, performing his daily duties, he was right by his wife's side. Closer to Robin's due date, they decided they would come up with names for the child.

"If it is to be a girl, her name must be beautiful..." Robin pondered.

Raven nodded, "And if a boy, a strong name...hmm..."

"Why not Serenity, for a girl...and..." Josephine paused, "...for a boy, Sethe?"

"Ah, I like those names~" Robin smiled, "What do you think, dearest?" she turned to Raven.

Raven nodded once again, "They sound good to me. Thank you very much."

"Oh, do not mention it, child." Josephine laughed, "You know, those were the names your father and I had at first picked for you, Robin."

"Are they really? Why did you change it, then?" Robin asked.

"Well...when you were born, a sweet little robin flew into the room and perched itself on your cradle. We took it as a sign."

"I see." Robin continued to smile, "Though Serenity is quite the beautiful name, I do like Robin better for myself..."  
Raven wrapped his arm over Robin's shoulder, "As do I, love."

"Oh, you." Robin giggled, leaning into his chest, "Always so charming. I hope if it is a boy, he is like you."

"And if a girl, I hope she is just like you."

"Ah, young love..." Josephine chuckled softly, "Silly children."

"Oh, you were like us once, and you know it, Mother." Robin beamed.

"Perhaps, perhaps."

Days came and went, and soon it was time...time for Raven and Robin to become parents at long last.

Raven was at the castle, performing his duties when Robin's water broke. Having always loved children dearly, she let village children play in their yard. She had Josephine ask one of the children outside to go find Raven and tell him of the news. The young girl agreed, and ran off to find him.

When she reached the castle, he was on his way home anyways.

"Sir, sir! Miss Josephine said to tell you that the baby is on the way!" the girl grinned up at him, "She said to tell you to bring the doctor with you as you came home!"

"What?" Raven exclaimed. He stopped dead in his tracks for a few seconds, then his face broke out into a grin, "Thank you little one! Tell her I'm on the way!" he dashed off to find the doctor.

The girl nodded and did as told.

Raven and the doctor, on Raven's horse, came quickly to the manor. They rushed inside and the doctor played his part in the play of life.

After hours of intense labor, the deed was done. The doctor stepped out of the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind him, "Sir Raven?"

Raven perked his head up at the sound of the doctor's voice. He had been asleep sitting up...it was half past 3 in the morning now.

"Your wife is well, and so is your new son." he smiled.

"A...a son...?" Raven took a few seconds to truly grasp what the doctor had just told him, "...a _son_...Thank you very much!" Raven smiled, a look of relief and joy on his face.

The doctor nodded, "I'm going to head home now. Have a good day."

"Oh, I most certainly will." Raven nodded his head to the doctor and went into the room, where Robin, Josephine, and the giggled boy were.

The boy was wrapped in an orange blanket...his hair was a beautiful, pure shade of blonde. He had not yet opened his eyes to view his world yet.

Robin, who had previously been smiling down at her little bundle shifted her gaze to her husband, "Come closer so you can see him. He won't bite." she said in a hushed voice. It was easy to tell just how tired she was from it, yet how happy at the same time.

Raven nodded and sat in a chair right next to the bed. He gently stroked his son's fine hair, "I can't believe it...we have a son..." he said, able to do nothing with his face other than just smile as big as he could.

Robin nodded, "Though...I don't think Sethe seems to suit him well...No offense, Mother."

"Non-taken." Josephine said, "I was thinking the same thing myself, to tell the truth."

"...Link." Raven said.

"Link?" Robin asked.

The little child's eyes opened a little at hearing the name spoken as he giggled again.

"He seems to like it." Robin smiled, "So...Link it is...would you like to hold him?"

Raven nodded, and Robin gave up the babe to her husband.

"Hello little one..." Raven said in a gentle murmur.

Being too young for proper greetings, Link reached at his father's ear, but alas, was too small to reach it.

Everyone laughed at this.

"He's such a little darling..." Robin sighed happily.

Though she said nothing, Josephine got a shiver down her spine...the feeling that this child would somehow become something great one day...that he would be remembered for centuries to come...

A while later, the sun rose, bringing light to this new day...a beautiful day, of the new life that would be Link's.

All the day, Raven stayed with his family...the knights of Hyrule took turns coming over to tell their leader and friend congratulations, and wish him the best with his new son. However, Raven's right hand man, Spearrow, did not come bringing such pleasantries.

"Raven...I come with bad news..." Spearrow said, once he managed to get him away from the women and child.

"What...?" Raven asked, "Why now of all times?"

"It is quite urgent...I overheard a large group of the people speaking to the king of getting out of the war between the Gorons and the Zoras...however, the King told them that he would continue to try to settle the dispute. They didn't seem happy...I heard them say that they were planning to kill the king to stop the war."

"What?" Raven rose to his feet.

Spearrow nodded, "They are planning to storm the castle one week from now...they are going to get as many as possible to aide them..."

"Did you see who it was who was planning this?" Raven asked.

Spearrow frowned and shook his head, "no...I could not see them...only hear. I'm sorry..."

Raven growled a little, "Did you tell the king...?"

"Yes...he told me to tell you, which is why I am here with such dreadful business."

"I...see..." Raven took his seat again, propping his arm on the table, and his head in his hand, "Thank you..."

"Oh, it is no trouble, really." Spearrow said, "well...I must leave now. I will see you later, alright?"

Raven nodded, "Yes...see you."

"Congratulations on your son." Spearrow smiled a little, "I hope he grows up healthily and happily."

"Thank you..." Raven said.

Spearrow nodded and left the manor, a smirk coming across his face as he walked away.

Spearrow was quite the deceitful man, and good at being as such. HE was the one in charge of arranging the attack on the king. He had his own selfish motives for doing so. He knew that if he got rid of the royal family, which consisted only of the king and the queen, and Raven, that HE would be selected to fill the throne. And that was definitely nothing to complain about.

Raven sighed, still sitting at the table.

"Is everything alright...?" Josephine asked, putting a hand delicately on his back.

"Hm?" Raven sat up a little, "Ah...yes..."

"What was that about, dear?" Robin asked, walking into the room, holding Link.

"Just politics." Raven smiled a little, "You are feeling well enough to walk...?"

Robin nodded, "Yes. No sense in lying in bed on such a beautiful day, and no excuse for it, either."

"Are you sure?" Raven laughed a little. Robin always was the type to bounce back quickly from things.

Robin nodded once again, "Besides, I thought Link might like to see a bit of the outside..."

"Indeed." Raven's smiled widened, Spearrow's words of caution leaving his mind as he stood, "Let's go for a walk."

Robin smiled, "Sounds good to me. Would you like that, Link?"

Link cooed in response, and they took it for a yes.

"I'll stay behind...you kids have fun." Josephine smiled and waved.

"We will~ See you in a while, mother!" Robin chirped, and off they went.

When the door was shut behind them, Josephine got another chill...this time, she felt as if something awful was going to happen...


	2. Uprooted

Chapter 2;

Uprooted

"Must you go back so soon, dear?" Robin asked with a big frown as Raven was donning his armor, "It has only been 3 days..."

"I am afraid I must...I don't think they can keep going without me any more." Raven laughed a little.

"I suppose..." Robin said, "Promise to come straight home after?"

Raven nodded, "But of course." he smiled reassuringly, "It's not like I WANT to go off like this..."

"Alright..." Robin sighed, "You take care of yourself, alright?"

"Same to you." he said as he made his way to the door.

"Say bye bye to your daddy~" Robin cooed to Link, who just gave a little hiccup.

Raven gently stroked his son's head for a moment, "See you this afternoon."

Robin kissed him on the cheek, and off he went, to preform is duties.

When Raven arrived at the castle, he was greeted by his closest friends, who were all asking about Robin and Link, and how he felt about being a father now that it's had a few days to sink in. Raven had good reports to give his men on the subject, of course.

"So have you been thinking about what I said?" Spearrow asked, once he got Raven alone.

"Yes..."

"What is your plan?"

"I will tell the knights of what is going to happen...and we will all be prepared to fight that night."

Spearrow nodded, "Yes...that should work out nicely."

"Are you going to help us?"

Spearrow smirked a little, "I will definitely be here! You can count on it." and in saying this, he was not lying.

That day felt like it would drag on forever for Raven...he didn't realize how much he would miss his family until he was away from them for as long as he was. When he arrived home, he was happily greeted by Robin, and of course, little Link.

Raven tried his best to not dread what was coming at the end of the week...he told Robin of it one day before it was to happen.

"Why did you not tell me earlier...?" she asked, a hurt look on her face.

"I did not want to worry you for longer than was necessary..." Raven sighed, sitting next to her.

"I don't want our son to grow up a child of a war as intense as this..."

"Neither do I...but what can we do?"

"I have heard of a place...a forest, that is isolated from the rest of the world." Josephine cut in, "It is called the Kokiri forest. Perhaps you could take the child there?"

Robin and Raven exchanged looks of uncertainty, but knew it was their only option.

"Then...our hope is with the Kokiri..." Robin said, holding her son close.

Raven nodded, "It would seem so..." he sighed, finished getting dressed for tonight's battle.

"I will take him and meet with you back here..." Robin's words seemed to get caught in her throat on the way out.

"Alright..." he nodded slightly, and held Robin close, "...I love you." he said, kissing her, before shifting his gaze to his son, who he held in his arms now, "Grow up to be brave and strong, my son..."

Tears fell down Robin's cheeks as Raven handed Link back to her. He said his final goodbye, and was off into the stormy night that was that night.

"My child...I am not sure of what kind of things are starting to churn tonight..." Josephine sighed, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "But...know that whatever it is, I feel that...Link is going to be very important in it..."

"I do not know what you mean, but...for now, I...have to go." Robin said, still crying, but managing to control it enough to wrap her son up tight and get onto one of their horses, riding off into the night.

On her trek, she was stopped by a large owl.

"Hoo! Stop!" he called, "You are going into the forbidden forest!"

"I must get my son to safety...please...!" she replied, holding her wailing baby boy close to her.

"...I will take you there...but know that YOU will not survive this..."

Robin's eyes widened, and she paused for a second, but regained her determined look, "I do not care. As long as my son lives!"

"Alright." the owl said, "Follow me." he flew off in the direction of the vast Kokiri forest.

The cold rain stung horridly against Robin's skin...she made extra sure that her son was not exposed to the storm as she rode, keeping her eyes on her guide as they went further and further into the forest. They eventually arrived at a large clearing...for some reason, it was not raining there.

In the center was a large tree, with what seemed to be facial features.

"Kaepora Gaebora, who is this?" a booming voice asked.

"A woman trying to find shelter for her son..." the owl, Kaepora Gaebora, answered, "She knows she is sacrificing herself just by coming her, but still insisted.

"...I see..." the voice asked.

"Please...whoever you are, I want my son to live a peaceful life, away from the war...!" she pleaded, sinking to her knees.

"...I will allow this...for the child you hold was born under a special constellation...he will someday become great, I can sense it..." the voice said.

"My child...? I believe you are mistaken...he is just a normal boy..."

"Nay, he has a great fate ahead of him."

"...thank you..." she said, her eyes starting to fade, "For allowing Link to stay here..." she kissed her son's forehead one last time, "I love you, Link..."

And just like that, she collapsed, the child landing softly on the grass, wailing louder than he already had been as he thrashed.

"There there, little one..." a fairy that had been listening to the whole conversation said, "It will be alright..." he stroked the child's hair, "We'll take good care of you!" he smiled.

Link gave a confused look, crying turning to a sniffle as he reached at the shiny light that was hovering above him.

The male fairy laughed a little, "Link was it?" he said, "Nice to meet ya, Link. I'm Gaet."

"Gaet...bring the child hither so that I may keep him safe..." the booming voice said, and the tree seemed to open it's mouth.

Gaet nodded, and got a few other fairies to help him in bringing the child into the tree.

"Great Deku Tree...are you sure we should allow this...?" one fairy asked.

The Great Deku Tree gave a sound of agreement, "Yes...You will all see my reasoning for this one day..."

"Alright...you're the boss." the little fairy said, giving a slight shrug, "So this is a Hylian, huh...?" she poked the baby's cheek.

"Stop that!" Gaet scolded, pulling the little fairy away from him, "You don't poke em like that!"

"Awww..." the small fairy frowned, "But big brother...!"

"But nothin', Navi!" he said, poking Navi hard on the arm, "See? Don't feel good, does it?"

"Owie!" she squealed, holding where he had just injured her, "I didn't poke him THAT hard!"

"Babies are sensitive! It probably FELT like that to him!" Gaet nodded, pleased with his wisdom.

"...ohh...I'm sorry, baby!" Navi frowned to the child.

When Navi turned around to face the child again, he simply laughed at her.

Other fairies gathered around to observe the outsider who would be living amongst them.

"...Great Deku Tree...?" Gaet asked, breaking away from the crowd while everyone else doted over how adorable the child was.

"Yes, Gaet?"

"Are...you going to raise him to know of his ancestry...?"

"No...he will grow up thinking he is a normal Kokiri until the time is right..."

"Why?"

"Just because he will have a big role to play in the fate of our world does not mean he must live his first few years knowing so...he should have the right to a normal childhood, just as anyone else..."

"I see...You are very wise, Great Deku Tree!" Gaet smiled.

The Deku Tree chuckled softly, "I should hope so, with as long as I have been here..."

"Great Deku Tree...?" asked a young girls' voice, walking up to them.

"Yes? What is it, Saria?"

"I heard some crying...is there something wrong...?" asked the young child with short, green hair.

"There is a new child among us today." he answered, "His name is Link."

"Ah? A new Kokiri?" her face lit up in a smile as the three year old ran up to where the fairies were gathered to get a look.

The infant smiled up at Saria, laughing sweetly when his eyes met hers.

"He's adorable!" Saria squealed, holding him carefully, "Hi there, Link! I'm Saria!"

Link babbled a little at her.

"Sa-ri-a." she said slowly, still with a big smile on her face.

Link sort of imitated her lip motion, but still messed up the sound.

"It's alright, you'll get it~" she giggled, "We'll be good friends, okay?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi all! Soooo...yeah...thanks for reading this story so far~ It'll get better as I go, I promise! See, this is being done for NaNoWriMo(National Novel Writing Month). If you have any suggestions, I'd just LOVE to hear 'em~**

**I hope you all liked it, and will like what is yet to come.**

**~KidGoku13**


End file.
